Who said romance was dead
by Romaceanime725
Summary: This is a high school au
1. Chapter 1

**Gajeel's pov**

I was walking down the corridor at school when natsu a good friend of mine stopped in front of me "can I help you" I asked looking down at him "yeah go on a date with me" he said seriously I didn't know what to say I like him just not like that I already like someone else. By now everyone on the corridor had stopped to see what was happening I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew but I only seen one familiar face.

It was Laxus his eyes met mine he looked at me confused "no" I said trying to walk past him but he grabbed my arm "please just give me a chance" he said I glared at him "first, don't ever touch me" I said bringing my free hand grab his wrist and move it "and second when I say no I mean no." I said I turned to face the crowed and glared at them "leave now" I shouted and everyone scattered except for one.

"that was quite the show" he said amused "oh shut up" I said playfully "anyway what was that about" he asked seriously "jeez why does everyone have to be serious" I said sighing "just answer the question" he said "he asked me out" I said slowly to see how he would react he looked shocked then laughed "and that's what you got so angry about" he said laughing "no. I got angry for two reasons one, he touched me and I don't like people touching me, and two, when I said no he tried to change my answer I didn't like that" I said "oh cause that's a great reason to almost break the poor kids wrist" he said still laughing "stop laughing at me" I whined "ok I'm sorry I'll stop" he said stopping laughing "I'm still here you know" natsu said behind me I turned around to look at him "Oh" "why won't you go out with me" he asked quietly "because he can do better" Laxus said before I could speak "what?" Natsu asked outraged "everyone knows the type of person you are. You sleep around and hurt people and gajeel can do a lot better" he said "and I'm guessing you think your better than me" natsu said almost shouting "yeah actually I do" he replied smirking, natsu charged at Laxus "natsu stop" I shouted getting the way and punching him in the face "what is wrong with you." He shouted at me "What's wrong with you, why are you acting like this" I said angry "because he's a dick who thinks he better then everyone" he shouted back at me "not everyone just you" Laxus said making things worse.

"Why is everyone so fucking emotional" I asked annoyed "because not everyone hides there emotions" natsu said angrily "I hide my emotions for good reason" I said calmly "and whys that" natsu asked "so I don't get hurt by people like you" I said "no that's a lie. I bet you just don't have any emotion at all." As soon I heard those words my put my fist through the window "be glad that wasn't your face. And if you ever come near me again it will be" I said glaring at him he stood up and ran away.

'Your such a cold hearted monster' I heard my father say in my head "come on let's get your hand cleaned. It must be hurting" Laxus said pulling my good arm "its ok I can go alone" I said standing still "I'm going with you and that's the end of it" he stated "fine" I said walking ahead of him.

When we got to the nurses office she wasn't there "she not here looks like I can go" I said trying to walk away but Laxus stopped me "your literally dripping blood on the floor and you've got glass stuck in your hand. You can't leave it like that" he said opening the door and walking in "go sit on the chair" he said and I did what I was told.

He came over a few seconds later with a pair of tweezers and a wet cloth and a bandage "ok this is going to hurt" he said pulling pieces of glass out of my hand, I didn't flinch until he started cleaning the wound with the wet cloth "so you won't let natsu touch you but you'll let me fix you up" he said "yeah well I like you" he said simply "good because I like you too" he replied wrapping the bandage around my hand. "Will you go on a date with Me" he asked "yeah" I said blushing a bit "I'll text you with the details." He said walking out.


	2. The date

**Im sorry if this chapter isn't that good I don't know much about dates and stuff like that but I hope you like it and sorry it took me so long to update.**

 **Laxus pov**

I walked up to the roof and sat down next to gajeel "i was thinking for our date I could show you a really nice place I like to go to. And we could have like a picnic maybe." I said blushing a bit "that sounds nice." He said smiling "I'll come pick you up at 6." I said standing up "I'll see you later" I said walking through the doors just as the bell went.

 **Gajeels pov**

After he left I got up and headed to class, for the rest of day I couldn't stop smiling on the inside obviously could you imagine people seeing me smile, they'd have a heart attack. I sat through all my lessons daydreaming.

when the final bell went I rushed home, "dad I'm going out tonight" I shouted when I walked through the door "where you going" he asked walking through the kitchen door "to the gym and then I'm going to levy's she's forcing me to do homework." I lied "ok just don't be out too late and if your going to do anything use protection" he replied seriously "I wouldn't do anything with levy" I said walking up stairs.

My dad doesn't know I'm gay he would freak out. I pulled out my phone and called levy "listen i told my dad I'm coming to yours to do homework" I said when she answered the phone "but your not" she replied "I know that but I'm going out with Laxus and my dad doesn't know I'm gay, so I told him I'm going to yours to do homework" I whispered "I didn't know laxus was gay" "yeah neither did I until he asked me out" i said I looked up at the clock and seen it was 5:30 "listen I need to go but I will talk to you later" I said hanging up.

I stood up and walked into my bathroom then stripped and showered when I got out I wrapped a towel around my waist then walked into my room. I looked at the clock and started rushing I picked black jeans and a black button down I put the outfit on quickly before rushing down stairs and packed a bag with some cans of coke and some sandwiches, I heard the doorbell go so I rushed to the door so my dad wouldn't answer it.

"I'm going bye" I shouted as I walked out I didn't hear his reply.

"You ok" laxus asked looking down at me "yeah fine let's go. It's not that far but just to warn ya we're going through the woods." I said walking away from the path and through the woods "so had did you find this place" he asked "when I first moved here I got lost on my way home from school stupid I know but I stayed here for hours thinking and it just turned into somewhere where I go all the time when I'm happy,sad, even angry." I said walking out into an opening.

I stopped and stared like always it was beautiful it had a huge waterfall that fell into a small circler pool that doesn't look deep but it is "so what do you think" I asked breaking the silence "it's pretty" he said slowly "well... I didn't expect that" I said walking to the edge and sitting down "what were you expecting" He asked sitting down next to me "I don't know. I didn't expect a big cold guy like you to say pretty" I said playfully "so you think I'm cold" he said looking hurt "I didn't mean it like that, I think to people you don't know or don't like yeah, but to people you care about I think your just a big softie" I said nudging him "I'm not a big softie" he said "I bet you are" I said before he could speak I put my hand in the water and splashed him.

"That was not funny" he said glaring at me he stood up while I laughed and pushed me into water "why did you do that" I shouted as he laughed "because you splashed me. Here" he said holding a hand out I took it then pulled him in with me. His hair flat instead of its usual spiky blond mess his shirt stuck to his body showing the outline of his abs I couldn't take my eyes away he was just to hot "like what you see" he asked smirking I moved closer to him then whispered in his hear "maybe I do."

 **Laxus pov**

He stood staring at me "like what you see" I said smirking he really close then whispered in my ear "maybe I do" I blushed but he didn't notice "come on let's eat" he said climbing out of the water I stayed there for a second trying to calm down "what did you bring" I asked climbing out of the water finally calm "ham sandwiches and some coke. Hope that's ok I was rushing" he said blushing a little "it's fine" I said sitting down and taking a sandwich "why was you rushing" I asked taking a bite out of my sandwich "well I was talking to levy and when I finally got of the phone it was half past 5 and then I had to have a shower." He said rambling "you are gay right?" I asked jokingly "of course. I've just known levy for years she know stuff about me that no one else does." He said taking a sip of coke "like what" I asked not expecting an answer "my dad doesn't know I'm gay. Everyone thinks that he does but he doesn't." He said sighing "wait really" I asked looking at him "yeah. Never worked up the nerve to do it, never had a good reason either." He said looking back at me "let's hope I can change that" I said taking another bite.

"Well this is too serious, Let's do something fun" he said taking another sip "like what." I said finishing my sandwich he stood up walked up to me and tapped me gently on the head before running away and shouting "tag your it" i sat there shocked "are we really doing this" I asked as I stood up and started running after him "yep" he shouted back running faster he was fast but I was faster.

"Your it" I said tapping his shoulder I started running in the other direction when I heard a small squeak, I turned around and couldn't see gajeel I walked over to where he was last stood which was next to the edge I looked over just as gajeel broke through the surface "are you ok" I asked holding out my for him to take "yeah thank you, do you know what time it is" he asked I realised just how dark it was "it's 9:30" I said looking at my phone "ok thanx" he said taking my hand and pulling himself out of the water "I'm guessing you like water" I said playfully "why would think that" he asked looking up at me "well you keep going in the water and you seen like you like it" I said slowly "well I do like water but first you pushed me then I slipped" he said taking of his shirt "w-what are y-you doing" I asked stuttering "I'm going to wring my shirt out, you should do the same" he said wringing out his shirt "it's only our first date and your already trying to get me naked" I teased taking my shirt of, for I moment I stood there staring at gajeel's body his piercings and that toned body "now who's the one staring" he teased "oh shut up" I said wringing out my shirt "when did you get that" he asked curiously pointing at my tattoo "oh I got it for my 16th birthday." I replied putting on my shirt "let's get you home" I said "ok" he replied.

We started walking out of the forest and got to the path "I had fun" he said when we reached his front door "so did I" we stood there for a moment in silence not the awkward kind but the comfortable kind "good night" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek he started laughing "can you get anymore cheesy" he said playfully "maybe" I said leaning in and kissing his lips "was that better" I asked softly "yeah" he replied breathlessly "goodnight" he said walking in his house, I started walking away then threw my fist in the air like I just won a medal "yes" I said to myself "still cheesy" I heard someone shout I turned around and seen gajeel shouting out of his window I started blushing and the continued to walk.


	3. Part 3

**Laxus pov**

It's been a few days since our date and we haven't spoke, he stood at his locker so i decided to go speak to him"Hey gajeel." I said walking up to him "hi" he replied opening his locker 'he's acting weird' I thought to myself I was just about to speak  
when he started speaking "what can I do for you" he asked giving me his full attention "I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me" I asked looking down at him with a small smile "yeah I would like that" he said "good I'll pick you  
up tomorrow at 5, and wear something warm." I said turning around and walking away "why" he asked "because it's going to be cold" I said walking away.

I walked around the corner and stopped when someone said my name "l-laxus" someone stuttered out "what do you want." I said coldly "I really l-like y-you please g-go o-out with m-me" freed stuttered he's in a few of my classes and we hang out with the  
same people so I know who is I always thought he was a bit weird good person but weird "I'm already seeing someone, sorry." I said emotionless "sorry to bother you." He said bowing his head before running away. That was weird.

I heard a loud scream so I turned the corner and seen gajeel stood there looking at 4 guys on the floor bleeding and nocked out, gajeel stood there looking happy with himself "I'm leaving early. See ya later." He said to a small girl with blue hair, after  
he left I walked up to levy "what happened" I asked curiously "they called gajeel a fag." She said.

 **Gajeel pov**

After Laxus walked away levy came up to me "so tell me what happened on your date." She said excitedly "nothing much spoke,ate, and played." I said pulling a book out from my locker I looked down at her to see she was blushing "get your mind out of the  
gutter, we didn't play like that well not yet anyway." I said smirking when she blushed again "we played tig", "fag." Someone shouted as they pushed me into my locker, I turned around and seen a guy stood there trying to look hard "say that one more  
time. I dare ya" I said threateningly "your a dirty fag." He said smirking I threw my bag at levy and walked over to this kid and punched straight in the nose you could hear the crack, after a minute or two three of his friends started charging at  
me like they could beat me it was really, I hit under the jaw, hit another one in the nose,and hit the last one in the side of the face, one of em screamed and that's when more people crowded round, they all fell to the floor nocked out, and some  
bleeding, "I miss this" I said taking my bag of levy "I'm leaving, I'll see ya later." I said softly

I walked to the exit and started walking home when I got home I seen my dads car in the driveway, 'what's he doing home' I thought to myself as I walked through the door "dad." I shouted to see if home seem like he wasn't that's weird,"dad you here."  
I shouted again walking upstairs, I knocked on his door and didn't hear an answer "I'm coming in." I said opening the door slowly, when the door was finally open I seen my dad laying on floor, I ran over to him and stared shaking him but he didn't  
move move, I ran down stairs and rang an ambulance "hello what's your emergency" they said "my dads passed out" "ok how long has he been like that" "I'm not sure I just got home from school and found him like that" "ok a ambulance is on it's way.  
Is there anyone else in the house." "No just me and my dad" I said knowing where this was going "no mother?" She asked " no she walked out on us after I was born." I said "I'm sorry to hear that" she said and I hung up when the ambulance got here  
"where is he" "follow me" I said leading them to where my father still lay unconscious. They took him to the hospital.

 **Laxus pov**

I was sat in class when my phone started ringing "take it outside" my teacher said not looking at me "thank you" I said walking out of ye classroom I answered the phone "laxus I need you" he said through the phone "what's wrong" I asked trying figure  
why he called me " I'm at the hospital, there's something wrong with my dad. I don't want to be alone." He said pleading with me to go "ok I'm on my way." I said I went back into and grabbed my bag "where are you going" "family emergency" I said running  
out "gramps can I borrow your car" I said bursting into his office "why" he asked looking up at me "gajeel's dad Is in hospital." I said "what does this have to do with you." He asked curiously "is now really the time for this" I asked annoyed "yes."  
He said "were kinda dating, I guess" I mumbled "I knew it." He said throwing his keys at me "thank you." I said running out and towards his car.

When I got to the hospital I found gajeel easily "are you ok" I asked walking up to him "that's a stupid question" he said standing "no need to be rude" I said "I'm sorry. They said he had a heart attack, but they're trying to figure out what caused it,  
so I can't see him yet." He said sadly I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him "he's going to be ok." I said softly "thank you for coming." He said resting his head on my chest "it's ok." I said kissing his head "how did you get out of school  
l." He asked going and sitting down "I told them that it was a family emergency." I said sitting down next to him he looked up at me with a small smile "it really means a lot that your here with me." He smiled.

"Gajeel redfox" a nurse said gajeel stood up and walked over to her I stayed where I was and just watched after a while if talking he came back over to me "they said he's going to be okay, and the heart attack was caused by over working or something like  
that, they're going to keep him in for a few days to make sure he's fine." "So can you see him?" I asked curiously "yeah but I'm not going too" he said looking down "why?" "Look at me." I turned my face so I was looking at him he had tear stained  
cheeks, red and puffy eyes "he wouldn't want to see me like this, and I don't want him too either." He said upset "ok, do you want me to take you home." "Yeah thank you. What time is it." He asked and we both stood up "holy crap, it's 8:30." I said  
looking down at my phone he just sighed "how did you get here" I borrowed my grandads car." I opening gajeels door for him "so how did he get home" "I dunno probably got a lift. He'll be fine." I said driving gajeel home.

I pulled up to gajeels house and stopped "thank you for being with me today," "its fine. But why did you call me." "I didn't have anyone else. My mum walked out on us right after I was born," he said looking down "I'm sorry" I said softly "good night"  
he said stepping out of the car and walking in his house, I stayed there for a few minutes before getting out of my car and knocking on the door, he opened it after a few seconds "what are you still doing here" he asked looking up at me "I can't just  
leave you like this," I said "your not going to leave are you" he asked signing "no" I said smirking he moved out of the way and let me in "come here" I said sitting on the couch he walked over and sat next to me "so what are we going to do" I asked  
"we're going to watch a movie and your going to relax." "Don't you think this moving a bit fast." He asked me "what do you mean." I asked confused "I mean we've been on one date, and you shouldn't be dealing with all this when we're not sure what  
we are." He said slowly "well I like you and I want to be here for you when you need me, I want to be the person you call when your sad and I want to be the first person you tell when you let happy," I stopped speaking to see if I've scared him off  
when he just sat there looking at me shocked I continued to speak "this is going way to fast but I want you to be my boyfriend" i sat looking down "ok" he said happily "what?" I asked confused "I'll be your boyfriend" he said calmly "wait really"  
I asked shocked "yeah." "Ok" "ok now let's watch that movie" he said standing up and picking a film he put it on and laid down so his was resting on my lap "what did you put on." I asked as I started to stroke his hair "I don't know" he said tiredly  
"ok" I said.

About half way through the movie I heard soft snores I looked down to see gajeel asleep." I turned of the film and laid down behind him and pulled the blanket down over us I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on the pillow.

 **Gajeel pov**

I woke up with something heavy resting on my waist I looked behind to see laxus lay there asleep. He looked so vulnerable and peaceful "do you like staring at people" he asked opening his eyes "no just you" I said turning over so I was facing him "how  
did you sleep." He asked in a husky voice "pretty good. What about you" I said sitting up "I slept great." He said tightening his arms around my waist "where are you going" he asked when I tried to stand "I need to pee." I said then he let go "oh  
right sorry" he said sheepishly "I'll be back down in a minute" I said walking upstairs when I finished I walked downstairs "gajeel." I heard someone shout I ran downstairs to see my dad glaring at laxus "gajeel who is this." My dad asked "what are  
you doing home, your supposed to be in the hospital" I said "they let me out earlier then expected. Now tell me who this is." My dad said not letting it drop "laxus dreyar, I'm a...friend of gajeel's" he said politely "dad I need to tell you something"  
I said seriously "what is it." He asked worried "I'm g-gay." I said stuttering "and laxus is my boyfriend" I said not looking at him, he didn't say anything "okay." He said sitting down "what?" I asked confused "oh don't get me wrong I don't like  
any of this, but at least I don't have to worry about you knocking some poor girl up," he said making a joke "I wouldn't be stupid enough to knock some girl up even if I was straight" I said annoyed "so when did this happen" my dad asked "I've known  
I was gay for a few years." I sighed "why didn't you tell me" he asked "never had a reason to until now" I said looking at laxus he looked uncomfortable then smiled when he seen me looking at him "and when did this...relationship begin" he asked slowly  
looking between us "about a week ago." I said slowly "as long as your happy." He said sighing "well I'll see you later." I said grabbing laxus arm "were going out." I said running out of the house and dragging laxus with me.

"That was awkward" laxus said scratching the back of his head "I just came out to my dad" I said to myself "yes you did" he said happily I looked up at him and smiled "cone on we need to go to school" he said waking to his car "fine" I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry That's it's Athens me so long to update but here it is finally hope you enjoy.**

 **Gajeel pov**

We were walking towards my house speaking about the day we spent together "you know today was really fun "did you enjoy yourself today" laxus asked me walking next to me "yeah it was fun" I replied I stopped in my tracks when I seen a small figure sat on my doorstep, their small frame shaking obviously they were crying I looked up a little to see bright blue hair on the person I knew it was levy only she had that bright hair "levy" I whispered before running towards my house at full speed when I got there she stood up and ran into my open arms, "shh its ok I'm here" I whispered, I haven't seen her cry this hard since her dad left "levy calm down" I said, she nodded her head against my chest and took slow deep breaths. After s while she stopped crying by now we moved into the house, laxus caught up to us just as we were about to walk "thank you for staying" I said with levy still in my arms his smiled slightly, "levy what happened" I asked softly she looked up at me and then moved her face to the side showing a purple hand print on her cheek "who did it" I asked trying to stay calm "promise you wont get angry" she said quietly "I'll try" I said she looked at me then spoke "it was sting" she said slowly "that bastard" I said standing up, laxus looked up at me "what are you going to do" he asked looking up at me with a knowing look, "levy your staying here tonight" I stated she looked up at me and nodded "I'm going out for a bit, I wont be long" I said turning my back on both of them and walking to the door, but before I got there someone pulled my arm stopping me "what are you doing" I almost shouted when I turned around and seen laxus stood there looking calm "I'm coming with you" he said simply "no your not, I can handle myself" I said confidently "I don't doubt that, but I'm still coming with you" hesternly leaving no room for argument "fine, but there's going tobe a fight"I saidpulling my arm from hishand and walking out, knowing he was following me made me feel a bit more calm, "where are we going" he asked following me closely "you'll see" I said still walking forward.

when we got to the abandoned building we stopped for a moment "lets do this" I said walking through the door laxus a step behind me, sting stood there with rough and two other people wearing a smug smirk "how could hit a girl" laxus asked in disgust before I could say anything, I looked up at sting as he shrunk back for a second before squaring his shoulders and standing up straight "easily, I lift my hand and brought it down on her face" he said laughing before laxus could do anything I lunged at him, we fell to the floor me on top of him I brought my fist up and then brought it down into his repeatedly until he had blood running down his nose and split lip that bled, when I stood up the other three were laying on the floor knocked out, "that was quick" I said standing I looked up at laxus studying his face he had a split lip and that was it one of them must have hit him "you ok" he asked walking over to me and lifting my hand "we'll need to bandage this when we get back to your house" he said letting my hand drop sighing, "you going to pay for this" sting managed to say as he sat up "come after him and I'll come after you. Trust me you don't want that" laxus said taking my hand and pulling me out off the abandoned building, I looked down at our hands and blushed "you ok your looking a little red" he said with a knowing smirk "yeah I'm fine" I said looking down he stopped walking and looked down at me "I really shouldn't be this attached to you, not this early on in this relationship" he dipping his head down and kissing me gently.

 **LAXUS POV**

We werewalking back to gajeel's house when him a blushing mess and me wearing a smug smirk our hands still entwined,"do you think she wasok alone"heasked me whenwe got to the door "well were going to find out aren't we" I said opening the door we walked in and found levy asleep on the couch "I'll get a blanket, you can go upstairs and change into my clothes there should be something that will fit you" he said walking over to the couch and placing a blanket over her.

I walked up the stairs and into his room, I went over to his set of draws "that might fit me" I said to myself pulling out a pair of pj bottoms, under the pant was a small picture I picked up the picture and closely at it, it was obviously gajeel as a child with short hair I almost laughed, stood next to gajeel was a tall beautiful women, same black hair as gajeel, but instead of piercing redeyes there brown orbs that looked like they couldstare into your soul "that's the only picture I have of me and my mother" gajeel said walking in "sorry I didn't know" I said handing him thepicture he took it then placed it back into the draw, "its fine" he said taking out his owntop and pants "I'm going for a shower" he said walking into the bathroom that was joined to his room.

when he got out I was lay on his bed under the conversmy eyes were closed, I can feel his gaze burning mynaked chestthe coverslay over my waist "its not nice to stare" I said opening my eyes to stareat himhe looked shocked for a moment beforewalking over to thebedand layingdown with me, "don't you think this is going to fast" heasked I looked down at confused "whatdo you mean" I asked "we haven't been together that long and were already in together, and your getting into fights because of me, plus you already got me to confess to my dad." hesaid slowly "your right, but is it wrong that its goingfast" Ireplied "I don'tknow, I don't usually do relationshipsI do one night stands and flings" he said sighing "I'm not a fling am I?" I askedhoping thatI'm not "no your not a fling I really care about you" he said resting his head on my chest, I wrapped a arm around his waist "good" I replied "do you wanna go to the fair at the weekend" I asked hesitantly "sure. but you need to wake up early tomorrow" he said sleepily "why" I asked yawing "school" he said simply I sighed, but let my eyes close, I soon fell asleep to the steady breaths of gajeel.


End file.
